


Quiet Sunset

by KibblerEars



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Just...all fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibblerEars/pseuds/KibblerEars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie shifted in her baby carrier, making a noise of infant curiosity that made him break out in a smile.  Phil knelt in front of the carrier on the floor, reaching out to bop the tip of her nose - to her utter delight - and grinning at her, “when your daddy gets home, little one, we’re going to have a big surprise for him. Are you ready?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble written for an RP partner based off a long-term RP where Phil and Tony have been dating for a year when they're gifted with a young baby girl named Sophie. 
> 
> It's completely unbetaed and only proofread in the most minimal of ways - I really just wanted to put it here for future reference. So I apologize for any mistakes or errors within the text itself. But I do thank you in advance for reading.

He stared down at the form in his hand, his heart thudding in his chest as he read over the words one last time. Beside him, Sophie shifted in her baby carrier, making a noise of infant curiosity that made him break out in a smile. Phil knelt in front of the carrier on the floor, reaching out to bop the tip of her nose - to her utter delight - and grinning at her, “when your daddy gets home, little one, we’re going to have a big surprise for him. Are you ready?” 

Sophie laughed, clapping her hands together and reaching for Phil, who let her snag one of his fingers with a quiet laugh of his own. The two of them stayed like that for a moment, Sophie intently studying Phil’s fingers and hand - she seemed fascinated by both of her fathers’s hands and they were never ones to deny her what she wanted at this point. She really was going to be spoiled growing up, Phil mused to himself, bending to kiss her forehead and laughing when one of her hands came up to pat his chin. He caught her hand with his and blew a raspberry against her wrist just to hear her squeal before he stood, hefting the baby carrier in one hand and making his way home. 

Once he reached the penthouse, Sophie was dozing lightly in her carrier and Phil’s nerves were reaching an all-time high. He eased Sophie out of her carrier, carrying her through the penthouse and into her nursery to lay her down for her afternoon nap. Her noises of discontent as he went to lay her down tugged at him and he relented, kissing her forehead, “okay, baby,” he whispered against her soft skin, “daddy’ll stay a while longer.” 

Settling into the nearby comfy chair, Phil pushed the back of the chair back so he could stretch out, resting Sophie on his chest, one hand splayed over her back. She blinked up at him, big brown eyes clearly full of sleep, and he smiled at her. His free hand traced along her rosy cheek, “and then, when daddy gets home, we’re going to ask him a very special question.” 

Sophie gave him a barely there sleepy smile as her eyes drooped shut until she was finally sleeping peacefully on his chest. 

"JARVIS," he whispered, trying not to wake her, "could you wake me when Tony gets home?" 

The AI’s reply was just a quiet ‘of course, sir,’ which Phil was grateful for, and he let his own eyes slip closed, falling into a light doze, on the cusp of sleep and waking, always aware of Sophie’s presence on his chest and every movement she made. 

That was how Tony found them an hour later, father and daughter sleeping in the big black comfy chair that was hidden away in the nursery. A smile crossed the billionaire’s face, “tell me you’ve captured this, J.” 

"Affirmative, sir. Master Coulson requested to be awoken upon your return, but I have taken the liberty of allowing him to sleep longer given you were both up quite late last night with young Miss Sophie." 

"Thanks, J," Tony whispered, done with the conversation as he stepped into the nursery, moving to kiss Sophie’s head, then Phil’s, murmuring against his boyfriend’s skin, "wakey, wakey, Philly,"

Phil blinked awake - an unusual occurrence for him, with how often he woke up in the field, alert and ready for a fight - a slow smile breaking across his face when he saw Tony, framed by the dimmed sunlight coming from the window behind him and smiling down at him, goatee perfectly trimmed as usual, hair slightly mussed. His suit jacket was missing - Tony had had a board meeting earlier, Phil remembered - and his tie was loose around his neck, the first few buttons of his pale blue button up undone, exposing Tony’s perfect skin. 

A surge of affection swelled in Phil’s chest and all the plans he had been cultivating, working over for months flew out the window as he reached his free hand up to touch Tony’s cheek, still holding Sophie to his chest, and whispered, “marry me.” 

Tony stared at Phil, confusion dancing in his bright eyes, before he broke out in a quiet snuffle that was, from what Phil could tell, was a choked laugh. Phil just stared up at him, not daring to even breathe as he waited for an answer. 

Finally, Tony bent to kiss his forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his lips pausing just an inch from Phil’s, whispering ”yes," before sealing his answer with a kiss, Sophie still sleeping and still cradled carefully between them as they celebrated their new future in the quiet of the sunset dancing in the air around them.


End file.
